


喜欢喜欢（15、16）

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	喜欢喜欢（15、16）

15.  
当晚的意外之喜并不止那条短信。接到胡致邦的电话的时候王子异正在地下车库里泊车，蔡徐坤先行一步去按了电梯，他往电梯方向看一眼，见那人回头，举着电话示意他先上楼。  
待人走了以后王子异听胡致邦语气有些犹豫，想了想，“算了，你先别说，叫上希侃，去你公寓。”  
跟蔡徐坤发了个微信说自己出去查事情，让他早点睡觉别乱跑。

李希侃比王子异先到的公寓，王子异不经意看他一眼，意外地发现原本常常笑意盈然的月牙眼红了一圈，像是刚哭过。  
“希侃？”  
李希侃吸了下鼻子摇摇头，王子异又看胡致邦，“邦邦你欺负小狐狸啦？”  
“我哪敢！”胡致邦冤枉，“来的时候就这样了，我还劝了一会儿……”  
“……我没事，就……跟朋友吵了一架……”  
李希侃有些垂头丧气的。  
这委屈劲看起来不像是跟朋友吵架，倒像是跟女朋友吵架了。不过王子异从没听说他有女朋友，想来是自己平时不够关心组里的兄弟，现下倒有些愧疚，不过既然李希侃不想提，便也没有追问太多。

王子异亮出短信，这次先反应过来的人是胡致邦。  
“那个狗日玩意儿这意思，上次他不光是想恐吓你和蔡老板，他是想致你们于死地？只不过是失手了？”  
这也是王子异的想法，但是毒贩此举是否障眼法，现在还未可知。  
“他说的也不一定就是真的。”李希侃说着话嗓子还有些嘶哑，王子异听着有些不忍，心下后悔，觉得不该这时候把人叫出来。  
“如果他只是为了混淆我们的判断，那就说明……说明蔡老板真的有问题，因为你之前的推测，大前提就是基于蔡老板次次安然无恙。他这条短信……意在打破这个前提……那他们已经有所察觉，并且在着手把蔡老板摘干净。”李希侃慢慢地说。  
“但是如果他说的是真的，上次商场确实只是失手了，那就排除了蔡老板的嫌疑，同党另有其人，就这种情况来说，蔡老板最近会很危险。” 胡致邦跟着分析道。  
如果蔡徐坤真的是银狐的同党，那他已经发现自己在怀疑他了吗……所以想着洗清自己的嫌疑……王子异想，心头有些难受，他实在不愿意自己这段时间日日护着的是那样城府深沉诡计多端的人。  
胡致邦看他俩又都拧着眉头陷入沉思，有些无奈，“你们先看一下我刚刚发现了什么。”

电脑屏幕上监控画面里的两个模糊背影让王子异的眉头拧得更深。  
“外套和帽子，都是那天罗正的。”胡致邦在他们身旁提醒。  
是了，屏幕上的两个身影，左侧那位的黑色外套和白色鸭舌帽和胡致邦上午的描述别无二致。而他右前方不远处那个显得个子稍矮一些的瘦弱身影，不是蔡徐坤又是谁。

“这怎么可能……”李希侃满眼的不可置信，他和罗正是一个警校毕业的前后辈，在学校的时候就关系深厚，若说罗正是警局的内奸，他是万万无法接受的。  
王子异沉默了一会儿。“刑警大队的人对我们这次的行动计划知道多少？”  
两人都被问住了，重案组和刑警大队的人关系一向不错，也一起出生入死过许多回，平时聊天没有那么多戒防，但是……  
“不该说的，我绝对没有透露。”胡致邦举着手表态。但是李希侃意识到了什么，“不会的，不可能是罗正，你知道……”他看了王子异一眼，王子异蹙起眉头。  
他知道王子异明白自己的意思。  
如果是警局内部的人，怎会不知道蔡徐坤不是王子异的线人。这次保护蔡徐坤的行动计划原本就起源于毒枭的一个大乌龙。若有警局的人做内应，银狐便不会有那种误会，也不至于要对蔡徐坤下手。

线索就这么断了。  
王子异懊恼地锤了一下桌面。这几日自己对蔡徐坤关心则乱了，今早竟然还因为警局有内奸蔡徐坤是无辜的设想松了一口气，连这么大的漏洞都没有反应过来。

胡致邦也明白过来了，看着面色不善的两人，叹了口气，“不过罗正那天到底去那干吗……还是在听说你和蔡老板要去买东西之后……他是不是看上蔡老板了？要嘛就是看上王哥了。”  
王子异思索了一会儿，“希侃。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天上班，找个机会试探一下罗正，问问那天的事情。就当是闲聊，别让他看出什么。”  
“我明白。”李希侃对他点点头。

到家的时候夜已深了。  
转动门把手的时候王子异想，那人应该已经回房睡了。却在开门的瞬间捕捉到一缕清新的花香，然后是扑鼻的食物香气。  
玄关上摆放着他从未见过的漂亮的白陶瓷花瓶，里面插的花显然是今天陪蔡徐坤去店里买的满天星和白玉兰。  
花色映入眼帘，很是炫目，再往厨房看了一眼，果然是那人穿着围裙忙碌的背影。

靠近的时候看他在切洋葱，王子异打了个招呼让这个一惊一乍的小家伙不至于被吓一跳，再把手给弄伤了，却看到回过头的人眼泪鼻涕横流。  
“……你这是怎么了？”  
“呜呜呜呜这洋葱辣眼睛呜呜呜呜呜你别傻站着快给我拿个纸巾擦一下眼泪我看不见了……”  
“……你干嘛不用手擦一擦……”王子异一边给他拿纸巾一边说道。  
“你是傻的吗有没有生活常识，我手上都沾了洋葱的味道往眼睛上一抹我就瞎了！……”  
“……”没有生活常识的人特听话地靠过去，小心地擦拭他的眼角和沾满眼泪的脸蛋。  
被仔细伺候着的人一开始还哼哼唧唧的，很快就安静下来了，眯着的眼睛试探着睁开，像一只刚出生的小奶猫一样眨巴了两下。  
王子异就觉得心口被猫爪子挠了两下。  
“你大晚上的……”他看了一眼旁边已经炒好的菜，“你饿了？”  
“我是怕你饿！你今天两顿不是又都在警局叫外卖了吗，又没吃早饭……”他说着抬头偷瞄他一眼，被王警官的目光精准地抓包，又迅速低下头，“你这两天又要管我又要忙局里的事情，我看你都瘦了。下次王妈妈一来，诶我儿子怎么瘦成这样了，一定是被这个蠢蛋室友给祸害的，哐当一下就把我赶出去了。”

王子异不禁失笑。  
“瞎想什么？”他抬手替蔡徐坤把头发拨到耳后，“我妈才不会把你赶出去。”  
坚强地切着洋葱的人又小心地抬头看他一眼，“真的吗。”  
“嗯，”王子异靠上身后的柜子。“我妈肯定特别喜欢你。”  
勤劳的小厨神的肤色迅速覆盖上一片红色，一直红到耳朵根。  
这个大猪蹄子坦坦荡荡，倒是不知道这句话对有些小心思的自己来说意味着什么。

王子异兀自想了会儿，忽然问他道，“你是不是，挺喜欢林乔？”   
还红着脸的人闻言愣了一下，“哈？”  
“……你每次看到她，好像都挺高兴的。”  
“……”  
蔡徐坤在心里翻了个白眼，没有考虑太多就脱口而出道：  
“我对女生没兴趣！”

“……”  
“……”  
王子异知道自己在某些领域是有天分的，自恃智商也不低。在这样的认识下，他从小就不是个爱钻牛角尖的人。  
虽然从某些角度而言这样未免缺乏认识世界的好奇心，但是鉴于他从小到大成绩都还算让家长和老师满意，就没有人多余地给他指出，他应该多一些打破砂锅问到底的坚持。  
因此王子异一直以来养成的习惯就是，超出理解范围的东西尽可抛诸脑后。反正自己的学识足够保证自己不会走偏到哪里去，别的不懂就不懂吧。所以既然听不懂，他就选择性地无视了蔡徐坤这句话。  
眼下，蔡徐坤对自己一时的口无遮拦悔得想把舌头咬下来，一边又忍不住疑惑王子异忽然跑偏到天边是怎么个意思。  
但是王子异把自己这个原则在心里默了一遍，回过头来已经忘了他刚刚说的话。  
看他停下动作倒是疑惑地问了一句，“你怎么不继续切菜了？”  
“……”  
行，算你牛逼。  
蔡徐坤把小米椒剁得震天响，周身都在散发着对这个人装傻充愣的怨气。完全没意识到罪魁祸首其实毫无察觉。  
王子异看了他一会儿，虽然忽略了他刚才那句自己不理解的话，又想到林乔，犹豫了一下还是继续说道，“林乔她从小就喜欢缠着我。”言下之意是你别对她上心了，她喜欢的是我，从小就是我，虽然我不喜欢她，但是你喜欢她是没有结果的。  
他张着嘴没有解释后面这一大段，觉得蔡徐坤这么聪明肯定能听懂。  
剁着辣椒的人手上动作渐渐慢下。  
本想酷一点挤兑他一句，“你说过了！”  
半晌，只缓缓挤出来一句，“我知道了。”

饭后蔡徐坤抱着一杯热巧克力窝在沙发上发着呆。不去看在厨房丁零当啷收拾的王子异。  
刚才一不小心暴露了自己的性取向。王子异好像不是很在意的样子。  
也是，自己喜欢男生还是女生，本来就跟他没关系嘛，他凭什么要在意。  
他那个榆木脑袋怎么会反应得过来，自己喜欢的人是……  
还跟自己强调一遍他和林乔的关系。  
她喜欢你，她是你的未婚妻，我知道。  
你不是不喜欢她吗。  
但是谁知道这看着一本正经的人是不是口是心非不愿承认而已。  
蔡徐坤想着王子异在咖啡厅的时候忽然凶了自己一句，还有刚刚那些目的未明的问话，是不是在拐弯抹角地暗示自己，不许老欺负他未婚妻。

你喜欢什么我不在乎，但是你不许欺负我未婚妻。  
大概就是这个意思了吧。  
蔡徐坤捧着马克杯喝了一口，发现热巧不知道什么时候已经凉透。  
难为他这个直来直去的性子，能把这句话拆得这么零零碎碎的说得委婉。  
往厨房看了一眼那人笨拙地把果蔬分门别类。  
忽然想到上回坐在这里自己跟他说的那句，“以后你想抱我的话，跟我说一声就行。”  
那以后他也没怎么再抱过自己吧。  
牙关咬得紧紧的，蔡徐坤倏地从沙发上站起来，用力过猛巧克力洒了大半，全落在自己睡衣上。  
“啊！”  
听到客厅动静的人赶紧回过头，看到蔡徐坤嫩黄色的家居服被染了一片深棕色。还没问出口，就见那人放下杯子蔫蔫地往房间走去。  
刚刚不是还活蹦乱跳的吗，这会儿怎么又耷拉下去了。  
他反正从来没懂过蔡徐坤，也就由着他去了。

16.  
次日，警局。

闲聊时候李希侃故意提起那天商场的电梯事故，“那次真的影响太恶劣了，”李希侃说，“现场那么多无辜群众，我昨天跟秦队提起来都觉得后怕…”  
罗正说，“对啊，那天事情发生的时候我还就在旁边吃饭，不过我到家才接到消息。”  
王子异和李希侃对视了一眼，李希侃有些惊异地问道，“你在附近吃饭吗？那你有没有进商场？”  
“没有啊，我就在外面那家……”

罗正在说谎。  
但是他为什么要说这种破绽百出不堪一击的谎。

昨天的讨论在发现了那个最大的漏洞的时候，基本上就已经排除了罗正是卧底的嫌疑。但是他此刻的反应也太奇怪了。

“你一个人去吃饭啊？”  
“我和……”罗正正欲说出口，看了一眼李希侃，“……和一个朋友。”

重案组办公室。  
三人相对沉默许久。  
“那天我和邦邦带人赶到的时候，商场内外的人都在讨论这事，罗正说的那个饭店我查了，就在2号出口旁边，他不可能什么都没听到。”  
“而且监控录像里的那个背影……不会错啊，那天他就是那副打扮。”胡致邦苦恼得要命，“老罗为什么要说这么明显的谎话？”  
“你上回说爆炸案之前罗正和银狐在A市打过照面……”王子异缓缓说道，李希侃闻言抬起头。  
“罗正有问题，但是他……如果是卧底的话，不会犯这么明显的错误的。”  
王子异手指摩挲着木质桌面的边缘，“能不能查到那天和他在一起的人是谁？”  
“这上哪去查……再问他要起疑心了……”胡致邦苦着脸。  
王子异偏头看到李希侃呆呆地盯着电脑屏幕上的监控录像，一言不发。  
“希侃？”  
“嗯？”被点到名的人醒过神来，眼神有些飘忽，“没，我就在想罗正的事……”  
三个人当中他和罗正关系最为亲密，王子异很理解他。拍了拍他的肩膀也没有多说。  
“接着查银狐的动向吧，这是现在最紧要的事。罗警员那边……慢慢再说……”

一出办公室的门就接到电话，是一直没有存备注名但是已经有些熟悉的一串号码。  
“喂”  
“子异~你中午回不回来~”  
电话那头的人听着很欢腾，王子异听出背景音是电视上播放的动漫的声音，“你一上午都干嘛了？”  
“看~动~漫~”  
王子异不禁有些好笑。  
“中午出去外面吃吧，你天天做饭很辛苦。”  
然后那头没了动静，连带着背景音都低下去一点。  
“蔡徐坤？”  
“好~嘞~”  
王sir都能想象他赖在沙发上盘着腿抱着抱枕的模样。  
“咳，我再处理点事，很快就回去接你。”  
“知~道~了~”

挂掉电话以后在家里的人却是对着手机屏幕龇牙咧嘴的古怪表情。  
“知道我喜欢男的还约我出去吃饭，王子异你什么意思你。”蔡老板嘟嘟囔囔自言自语，表情有些不忿，又觉得自己怂哒哒的，当面不敢说，只能在这里对着手机偷偷吐槽。  
“王子异你个木头……”  
瞪了屏幕一眼还是放下手机去换起居服，经过大卧室的时候从敞开的门看到王子异随意丢在床边的衣物，叹了口气挪进去帮他收拾，“我怎么就这么贤惠呢……”  
蔡徐坤一边低声嘀咕着，站起身的时候胳膊肘不小心碰到了书桌边缘，“嘶”。  
疼得都有些发麻了，他愁眉苦脸地直起身，书桌上原本处于待机状态的笔记本被这一碰亮起来屏幕保护。他伸手碰了一下鼠标想帮忙关机，屏保消失以后，蔡徐坤不经意地扫了一眼桌面上打开的文档。  
蔡徐坤怔住。  
鼠标滚轮上下滑动，他觉得自己胃部被打了重重的一拳以后，又被用力地撕扯。恶心得厉害。  
屏幕上一字一句映入眼帘的，正是自己在英国留学期间校方的档案。

王子异。你他妈的王八蛋。

王子异车开到小区门口，想给在家的人打个电话。拿出手机看到刚刚存的手机号码备注的“蔡徐坤”三个字，在想这称呼否有些生硬。虽然自己第一天知道他的大名的时候他就允许自己叫他坤坤，但是他好像始终是叫的大名居多。  
拨过去两次都是嘟声响完了还没有接通。  
是不是在房间换衣服把手机放客厅了。  
考虑了一下觉得有些担心，王子异还是想掉头往地下车库驶去。却在这时接到了那人的电话。

“喂？”  
无人应答。  
“坤坤？”  
王子异的手伸向插着的车钥匙，已经开始有些心慌。  
“……我在家。”  
那人蚊子般微弱的声音响起。  
悬着的心微微放下，“怎么了？是不是感冒了？”

电话另一头的人紧紧握着手机，暗骂自己没出息，攒了四十分钟的火气，被他一句“坤坤”就熄灭了一半，然后被那句疑似关心的话语又熄灭了剩下的二分之一。  
嘴角忍不住往下一撇。眼圈都将红。  
“……你回来一趟，我有事问你。”  
说完就按了挂断，不想再听那人任何动摇自己意志的话。

被挂了电话的人一脸莫名其妙，刚刚明明还好好的，这是忽然又怎么了。  
看这样子也没法出去吃了。王子异叹了口气，把车停好上去找人。

这边有一触即发的冲天怒火。另一侧胡致邦的进展却顺利得很。  
“原来老罗是跟老毕一起吃饭呢，我还当是谁。”胡致邦从刑警大队串门回来以后一脸的喜气，“这下可以跟子异哥交代了。不过老罗今早干嘛吞吞吐吐的，跟老毕吃饭就跟老毕吃饭，有什么不能说的，要不是韩大哥随口提了一句……”然后胡致邦看到李希侃呆呆地盯着手里的资料，显然是没看进去，但是也没对自己的话作出任何反应。  
“小狐狸？”  
李希侃没有回答。  
“你是不是生病了？”  
胡致邦有些担忧地靠过去，这才发现李希侃眼眶又红了一圈，脸上有明显的泪痕。  
“……你这是怎么啦？”胡致邦觉得自己特不懂得安慰人，偏偏李希侃两次情绪不稳定都是只有他在。他忍不住偷偷抱怨了一下子异哥这会儿回去陪美人了，兄弟这个样子他是管不管啊。  
“我没事。”李希侃面无表情地说着，伴随着一颗泪珠落下。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我真没事。”抬手抹了一把眼泪。“问出来就好，给子异哥打个电话说一声吧。”李希侃低着头，接过对面人递过来的纸巾。  
“谢谢你，邦邦。”  
“害，咱们都是好兄弟。”胡致邦说着有些担忧地看着他，“你有啥困难随时可以找我，我和子异哥，我们都会帮你的。”  
李希侃轻轻拿纸巾擦拭掉脸上的泪痕。  
“好。”

王子异进门的时候一眼看到抱着抱枕窝在沙发上一身嫩黄色家居服的人，跟自己之前通电话的时候揣测的画面一模一样，嘴角有些往上翘，下一秒笑容却凝固住。  
蔡徐坤面前摆放的是自己的工作电脑。

王子异心往下一沉。  
“你……”边说着话边走过去，那人视线却一丝一毫都不肯分过来。  
“……”  
王子异心脏鼓胀起来，抄了个小矮凳放他面前坐下。  
“你要问我什么？”

板着脸的人肺都要气炸了。  
这王八蛋居然还敢这么理直气壮。

“你查我！！！”抱枕重重地就朝那张欠揍的脸砸过去，坐着的人猝不及防拿手一挡，还是被使了大力气的人砸得一屁股向后摔到地毯上。小凳子都被甩脱到远远的一侧。  
“你他妈凭什么查老子！！！”怒气盈然的人却并不想就此罢手。又一下砸过去也是用尽全力。  
王子异挨了那抱枕一下，也就迅速反应过来这人根本不会真伤到自己。厚厚的地毯缓冲着他一屁股重重坐地上都没受伤。就由着他拿着那一坨棉花使性子。  
“王子异你他妈不是人！！！”  
“你不是东西！！”  
“王子异！！！”  
……  
“……别打了，一会儿手酸。”觉察到那人嗓音逐渐变哑，抱枕挥向自己的频率逐渐变低，王子异终于抬手抓住那人纤细的手腕。  
“……王子异你这个！！！！”蔡老板虽然打累了，怒气却更胜，听他这么一说面子上愈发过不去，用力一扯手臂想要挣脱，却在沙发上失去了平衡，往前扑去。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
坐地毯上的人眼疾手快地伸出双手去接。  
人是接到了。  
……  
蔡徐坤紧紧地闭上眼睛，趴在王子异胸口羞愤异常，觉得这辈子没有比这更丢人的时刻了。  
这个投怀送抱上下交叠的姿势怎么看怎么不堪入目。

砸到别人怀里把人都砸倒在地上的蔡老板，反应了几秒就手忙脚乱地试图挣脱箍着他的人的双臂，一边用手按着随便什么地方想要自力更生地支撑自己爬起来。  
“嘶……”  
……那是啥。

蔡徐坤觉得自己不想做人了。  
“你……别乱动……”  
身下的人深吸一口气，双臂无意识地把上方的人箍得更紧。  
“哦。”觉得丢脸异常的人早就不敢再有动作。脸伏在他胸前就着被他长手长脚包住的姿势老老实实等人缓过来。

还好没有人见证自己这辈子最丢脸的时刻，真是不幸中的万幸啊……  
蔡老板生不如死地想。  
然后耳畔就响起了让他更生不如死的声音。“诶，子异你怎么没关门啊？”  
蔡徐坤震惊地想王子异你这王八蛋居然不关门，这下顾不了那么多，七手八脚地又试图用力爬起身，一不小心手在刚才同一个地方又用力按了一下。  
“嘶……蔡徐坤你……”  
……怎么还比刚才硬了我操。

“子异？”伴随着问话声大门被推开，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛想彻底当个死人算了。

林乔：“……我操。”

……  
人是王子异请出去的。王警官虽然面色尴尬，但是还算镇定。显然林大小姐也没有想要多待的意思。神色仓皇地急着向电梯方向跑去。  
王警官回身以后发现客厅里的人消失了，厨房卧室四处找了找，路过阳台的时候瞥见了成排的绿植边上一抹嫩黄色的身影。  
然后王子异看着蹲在阳台角落里努力把自己的手脚都蜷缩起来的蔡徐坤，用力闭着眼又睁开，不断重复着一样的动作。  
“……”王子异暗忖你再怎么闭眼睁眼也不能当事情没发生过没丢过人。  
但是眼下他是绝对不会说出来刺激这个小家伙的。  
想了想，他折中地问了一句，“你干嘛？”  
“……我看我再睁开眼睛衣服会不会变成绿色。”  
“……为什么要变成绿色。”  
“我不想做人了，我要做植物。”  
“……”  
“那要我陪你一起吗”王子异试探地问。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……滚！！！你不配做植物！！！”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地瞪着他骂了一句，一边努力团了团身子把自己蹲得更小只一点。  
王子异无奈，想着他一时半会儿过不去，就先由他去了。

TBC  
爆字数了（其实是我困了）所以让崽崽多蹲会吧，明天再让王哥好好哄~

 

（不想做人的梗来自Legal High古美萌）


End file.
